The Legend of Pink Diamond
by XxThe-Ninja-Eye-xX
Summary: Based on the theory that Rose Quartz is Pink Diamond. (I'm horrible at summaries! Rated T to be safe)
1. Chapter 1

I'm Pink Diamond. One of the four Diamond leaders of Homeworld. I'm relatively young; only 3,000 years old. My fellow diamonds are much older than I am, with the oldest being millions of years old. That's White diamond. It's said that she was the very first Gem ever created. Anyway, about an hour ago, I was filing some papers for Blue Diamond, and the intercom came on.

"All diamonds report to the common room, all diamonds to the common room."

I dropped what I was doing, and rushed to the common room as fast as I could go. My headpiece slipped off, and fell to the ground. Hard. I stopped to pick it up, and tripped over my own foot. No wonder I can only go to one meeting a year, I thought to myself. Slowly, I stood up, but was tackled again by my guard, Jade.

"WHO DARES TO ATTACK PINK- oh." She was embarrassed to see that she tackled me, not someone trying to attack me. I brushed off the dirt, put my headpiece on, and stood up.

"Looks like you dare to attack Pink Diamond," I replied jokingly. Jade's narrow eyes widened, and she went down on her knees.

"PleasedontshattermeI'msosorry," she pleaded.

"Jade, I was just kidding." She looked mortified that she embarrassed herself, and she dematerialized her nunchucks. We started walking down the hall, and the loudspeaker spoke again.

"All Diamonds must be in the common room, all Diamonds in the common room."

I panicked.

"EMERALD!" I yelled. She was the only informant that could teleport, mainly because I was late to things. Often.

"Yes?" She stepped out of a doorway. "Teleport to the common room?"

"You know me so well." There was a flash of bright green light, and as soon as I saw it, we were there. There was an Onyx reading off the numbers, her jet black hair cut short so it wouldn't get in the way. It was that way for most servants, especially Pearls. Wait. Pearls! It was the Pearl assigning ceremony! I ran to my chair.

"You're late," Blue diamond whispered to me. She was only about a thousand years older than I was, so we identified with each other well. "It's ok, though. I checked you in."

"107, please go to White Diamond," the Onyx read. It was every Pearl's dream to be assigned to a Diamond. This particular pearl was more muscular than usual, with dark brown eyes. Her hair was bright white, and was styled into a braided updo. The uniform she wore had a white diamond on the center of her chest, with a black top and pink skirt. The Pearl walked to White Diamond and immediately bowed. I could see the ecstasy on her face. After bowing, she stood straight at White Diamond's side.

"283, please go to Yellow Diamond," the Onyx said with a monotone.

This pearl was not muscular in any way. She was tall and lanky, with a big head and large blue eyes. Her hair was slightly more yellow than usual, and was in high on her head, with a large point on top. It was framing her face and large blue eyes with small curls, with her long pointed nose sticking out of the middle. The uniform she was wearing had no diamond on it, but it was a very pretty sky blue with a purple-ish see through shawl on top. The pearl walked over to Yellow Diamond and froze.

"UNACCEPTABLE!" Yellow Diamond yelled. "A DEFECT!" Everyone gasped. I knew what was going to happen. Everyone knew what happened to defects. They got shattered as soon as the word got out that they were a defect. Yellow Diamond raised her fist, and was about to crush the shaking Pearl, when I shot up.

"STOP!" I screamed. There was silence in the room. "Please, does she deserve to be shattered? It's not her fault that she's a defect!"

"Fine, do you want her?" Yellow diamond said snootily. She was looking down her nose at the poor Pearl.

"As a matter of fact, I do," I retorted. "She's being treated like an object! Being called a factory defect, being pushed around from owner to owner, and you treat her like she has no feelings!" The anger was bubbling up inside me. I could feel it, like a volcano about to erupt.

"Fine! Take it," Yellow Diamond sneered. That was the last straw. I exploded.

"ARE YOU SERIOUSLY REFERRING TO SOMEONE AS IT? FOR DIAMOND'S SAKE, SHE'S A GEM TOO!" I wasn't finished. "YOU KNOW WHAT, YOU SHOULDN'T EVEN BE ASSIGNED A PEARL!" There was a gasp from the crowd. "I WONDER WHY YOU'RE EVEN A DIAMOND!"

"Take your Pearl and go. Now. We were going to assign you the top Pearl, but you have chosen this defective one."

I took my Pearl and stormed out of that horrible Common Room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Miss Diamond, if I may ask a question, why did you decide to take me even though you knew I'm a defect?" my pearl asked.

"Because, in my eyes, you aren't a defect, you are a person!" I replied as we stormed down the corridor. My mind still buzzed angrily at the meeting of the diamonds as Jade and Emerald hurried up to us.

"Pink Diamond, that was..." Jade hesitated, trying to find the right word.

"Interesting," Emerald finished.

"Yes, interesting. But you do know that Yellow Diamond is going to be very angry with you for showing her up!" Jade said, I nodded.

"I know, but I couldn't let her shatter my poor Pearl before she got a chance at a life."

"Pink Diamond!" I turned and saw my sister, Moon Quartz, rushing towards us.

"Moon Quartz! What's wrong?" I asked as she arrived.

"I..heard..you..stood..up to...Yellow...Diamond!" she panted.

"How? It just happened," I said.

"Word traveled fast! You have a d-"

"Do not say that word!" I snapped, then softened my voice, "She is not an object. Pearl." My Pearl looked up at me, trembling softly.

"Yes, Miss Diamond?" she asked.

"Do not be afraid of me, my Pearl, I will not hurt you and I want to treat you like an equal. Do you trust me?" I asked softly.

She nodded, "I do, you saved me from being shattered. I owe you my life."

Moon Quartz chuckled softly, "Well, Yellow may not think so but I think you may have gotten the right Pearl for you."

"Thank you."


	3. Chapter 3

The next day I could sense tension in the air, wherever I went gems glanced at me through the corners of their eyes. I heard whispering about my Pearl and that awful word they kept calling her. _Defective. Defective. Defective. Should've been shattered. Can't believe she took in a defective Pearl_. Over and over I heard this, I was so sick of hearing it. My Pearl, my wonderful Pearl, she worked relentlessly to make sure everything was working smoothly. I honestly couldn't see why she was defective. People said her levels of independent thinking were too high. It was ridiculous. People think she's supposed to be a mindless servant, only to follow orders and clean organize and hold people's stuff. Okay, so that's what they're created for...

Still.

In my eyes, a Pearl should be a companion. Someone who you can...talk to if you need to. A gem who could be there for you. A person who you could tell anything. I was slouching on my bed, when Emerald waltzed in.

"Lady Pink Diamond, you have been assigned to go to Planet 512 for Kindergarten management," she said while reading off her screen.

"Where's Jade? I need her in case primitive species attack us," I ordered.

"She's already in the ship," she said. "Also, Yellow has requested that you not bring the de-"

"DONOTSAYTHATWORDINTHENAMEOFDIAMOMD!" I almost screeched. "Sorry. Carry on," I said calmly. Emerald looked taken aback. I nodded at Pearl to come with us. Silently, walked to the port. A giant green ship was waiting for us, with an early Peridot model waiting by the captain's door. She looked like a yield sign. It was pretty funny.

"Lady Pink Diamond, the ship is ready," she said monotonously.

"Thank you. I hugged her, waiting for a reaction. She looked at me, confused. I handed her a mirror with a blue teardrop on the back.

"You might want to fix your hair," I said jokingly. She ran her floating fingers through her hair, and walked into the control room. Emerald escorted my to the Diamond suite, where Jade was waiting. Almost as soon as all of us got comfortable, the loudspeaker came on.

"This is model 184627 Peridot speaking. This trip will take approximately 100 years. Departing in three...two...one...

Then the jets went on.


End file.
